Candy
is a sheep-like baby fairy, one of two main mascots in Smile Pretty Cure!. She, alongside Pop, came to Earth in search of Pretty Cure to help them in collecting the Cure Decor, in order to defend the peace in Märchenland. Candy ends her sentences with "~kuru" and usually refers to herself in third-person, which is omitted from the English dub. She also helps the Cures with the final battle in episode 47 and 48. Appearance Candy has pink fur (albeit very toned down pink, to the point where she looks white to the naked eye), with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears. Personality Personality wise, Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her ears in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about Miyuki and the girls' status as Pretty Cures. She can be a crybaby, a bit childish, and can get easily scared when saddened. Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop is around. She doesn't know the human world very well so Miyuki explains the customs. When she has trouble or worries, like not being any help for the Pretty Cures, she asks for advice from Reika. History Coming Down to Earth Candy came down to Earth from Märchenland to search for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, after her world was invaded by the evil emperor Pierrot, who had sealed away the Queen. In order for the Queen to be revived, Candy has to gather all of the tokens of Happiness, the Cure Decor. Finding The Pretty Cures Having arrived in the human world through a storybook, Candy encounters Hoshizora Miyuki who shortly becomes Cure Happy after their first meeting. Miyuki then promises to Candy that she'll help gather Cure Decor and save her world. Becoming The Queen In the final episodes, Candy is turned into the Miracle Jewel, which is a sign that she is the new ruler of Märchenland, Royale Candy (or Queen Candy in Glitter Force). She finally attains this human form and aids the Cures in their final battle. (Unlike most fairies who have transformed into a human she still ends her sentences with "~kuru", plus her voice barely changes.) Powers and Abilities Cure Candy "Kurukuru Glittering Light of the Future! Cure Candy!" クルクルきらめく未来の光！キュアキャンディ！ Kurukuru kirameku mirai no hikari! Kyua Kyandi! During episode 8, Miyuki and Candy accidentally switched bodies due to Majorina's rings. Because of this, Candy (in Miyuki's body) could not transform into Cure Happy because she was not the actual Cure. However, Miyuki (in Candy's body) was able to transform, not into Cure Happy, but into a parody named Cure Candy (or Glitter Candy in Glitter Force). In the English dub, her introduction is: "Magic and Innocence, the Strength of a Wish! I'm Glitter Candy!" Cure Candy's outfit looks exactly like Happy's, and they share a similar transformation sequence. However, Cure Candy has her own introductory phrase and alter ego name. Also, Cure Candy carries the Smile Pact on her back, much like a backpack, instead of having it attached at her right hip. Like Happy, Cure Candy is able to perform purification attack Happy Shower, though she uses her ears to draw the heart instead of her hands. Rainbow Healing In episode 12, Candy was shown to be essential in allowing the Cures to achieve Rainbow Healing. Due to her strong wish to become the Cures' power, she managed to produce the 5 Miracle Jewel Decors needed for the power-up. Royal Rainbow Burst In episode 32, Candy helps Princess Cures to perform their third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst by activating the Royal Clock. Royale Candy is Candy's true form as the heir of Royale Queen and the new ruler of Märchenland, who makes her appearance during the final episodes. In this form, she helps out the Pretty Cures during the final battle against Pierrot and takes part in the final group attack, Miracle Rainbow Burst. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Miyuki is the first Cure whom Candy meets, and she stays with her, and follows her to school. Candy is often frustrated by Miyuki's over-enthusiasm and carelessness, plainly telling Miyuki that she worries about her, and that she hopes Miyuki will find the other Cures to help her out soon. Despite worries for Miyuki for her carelessness, Miyuki always looks out for her and is always worried about her safety. Miyuki and Candy have great terms on each other because of their "High Happiness". Miyuki sometimes introduces and explains to her the customs of the human world. Among all the Cures, Miyuki is the closest to Candy. Pop - Pop is Candy's older brother. Both she and Pop were assigned to find the Pretty Cures on Earth. Candy loves her brother, and when he visits, she would always jump out, and embrace him. Pop is a responsible older brother to Candy and always looks out for her. In turn, Candy depends on him a lot and is extremely attached to him. Pop loves his little sister and knows her very well. Aoki Reika - Often when Candy is sad, Reika cheers her up. In episode 12, when Candy thought she was useless, Reika was the first person to try to cheer her up. In episode 16, when Reika was trying to figure out what she wanted to do in life, Candy was there with her. Etymology Candy - Candy is a type of sweet made from sugar and flavorings, which is sold to children. Songs Candy's voice actress, Ōtani Ikue, has participated in one image song for the character she voices. She also makes an appearance in a group song with the Smile! Cures. * Smile Kuru! Kuru! Duets *'Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪' (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marina, and Nishimura Chinami) Trivia *Candy ends her sentences with "Kuru~", which could stand for "curly", referring to her curly ears and tail. It could also be foreshadowing to her being the Miracle Jewel ("Miracle" being romanized as "Mira'kuru'"). *Candy shares her Japanese voice actress with Olivier from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? *Her English voice actress also voices Aida Mana/Maya Aida in Glitter Force Doki Doki, ''the English dub of ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *In the English Dub Glitter Force, Candy keeps her name but is known as a "pixie" instead of a "fairy." Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots Category:Main characters Category:Fairies